ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ellen DeGeneres Show
The Ellen DeGeneres Show, often shortened as simply, Ellen, is a syndicated television talk show hosted by comedian/actress Ellen DeGeneres, and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. December 1, 2008 ;Set list # "Just Dance" Ladygaga6060.jpg|"Just Dance" May 11, 2009 The show was recorded on May 8, 2009. Lady Gaga debuted the first model of The Orbit by Nasir Mazhar, worn with a denim jumpsuit. ;Set list # "Poker Face" 5-8-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show.jpg|Interview Lady-gaga-1.jpg|The Orbit The Ellen Degeneres Show 003.jpg|"Poker Face" September 8, 2009 ;Set list # "LoveGame" 08 ladygaga.jpg|"LoveGame" November 27, 2009 ;Set list # "Bad Romance" (Acoustic version) # "Speechless" 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 004.jpg 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 3.jpg The Ellen Degeneres Show 001.jpg 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 002.jpg 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 003.jpg|Interview September 13, 2010 Lady Gaga appeared for an interview after the MTV Video Music Awards, and talked about the VMA's and the meat dress and meat bikini. Towards the end of the interview, DeGeneres gave Gaga the veggie bikini. After The MTV Video Music Awards on September 12th, Lady Gaga wore the dress to The Ellen DeGeneres Show. it was on the show that she explained the reasoning behind the two meat outfits. Gaga, who was campaigning at the time in support of repelling "Don't Ask, Don't Tell," told Ellen DeGeneres that the dress represents equality, saying "Equality is the prime rib of America." :"Well, it is certainly no disrespect to anyone that is vegan or vegetarian. As you know, I am the most judgement-free human being on the Earth. However, it has many interpretations. For me this evening, if we don’t stand up for what we believe in and if we don’t fight for our rights pretty soon, we’re going to have as much rights as the meat on our own bones. And, I am not a piece of meat." Ellen Degeneres, being a vegan was very upset at Lady Gaga for appearing on her show weaing the meat dress. As a joke, she gave Gaga a veggie bikini. During an interview with Ryan Seacrest, Ellen said, "I was like, 'can she please change because this is going to be very awkward and this is a daytime show.' It's not the VMA's. She's going to show up this and then it's going to air tomorrow during daytime and then she's sitting, ya know, on my show in a meat dress and it's going to be weird for her. Whether your vegan or not, it's just weird siting next to somebody wearing slabs of meat on their head and their body. It's gross, you know. Even if you eat meat, it's gross." However, later she posted a entry called "My Thoughts on Lady Gaga's Dress Made Of Meat" on her website. "Now, I love Lady Gaga but as someone who also loves animals, it was really difficult for me to sit next to Lady Gaga while she was wearing that outfit. But it did make me ask myself, what's the difference between her outfit and an outfit made of leather?" 9-13-10 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg Veggie bikini The Veggie bikini is a counter-part to the Meat Bikini, given to Lady Gaga by Ellen DeGeneres, while on The Ellen DeGeneres Show (9-13-10). The bikini consists of broccoli and cabbage. While on the show, Gaga offered an explanation about the Meat Dress and Meat Bikini. Veggie Bikini 02.jpg Veggie Bikini 01.jpg Veggie Bikini 03.jpg March 28, 2011 Gaga got a phone call from DeGeneres wishing her a happy birthday. When she picked up the phone, DeGeneres sang, "Gaga you were born today, Gaga you were born today, Gaga you were born today! No there ain't no other day, no there ain't no other day, you were born on Monday!" Gaga proceeded to explain that she is working in the studio with her producers to finish up her new album. “''I'm so happy, excited, and grateful.” “''I’m whipping everybody. We’re finishing this album, so they’re all sort of looking at me like, get back to work!” Later, DeGeneres presented her a 'vegan cake' that was adorned with costume-inspired decorations based off her previous outfits. 28-gaga-video.jpg|Birthday cake April 28, 2011 Gaga called Ellen to wish her a happy birthday. During the phone call, she confirmed a future appearance. On April 24th, it was confirmed that Gaga would be performing "Judas" ;Set list # "Judas" judas ellen.jpg|"Judas" lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg 2016-03-13.png The Ellen Degeneres Show 004.jpg|Interview The Ellen Degeneres Show 005.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 001.jpg|Rehearses 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 002.jpg|(Apr 26, 2011) 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 003.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 004.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 005.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 006.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 007.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 008.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 009.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 010.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 011.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 012.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 014.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 014.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 015.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 016.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 017.jpg December 5, 2011 It was announced on November 27th that Gaga would be making an appearance on the show to perform "Marry the Night" and give an interview. The program will air on NBC at 4 PM EST. ;Set list # "Marry the Night" Lady Gaga - Marry the Night (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg|"Marry the Night" 12-9-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg Lady Gaga - (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg|Interview 12-9-11 Ellen Backstage.jpg|Backstage November 21, 2013 *Aired: November 25. 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 004.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 003.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 005.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 002.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg February 28, 2016 2-28-16 Arrival at The Oscars in LA 001.jpg September 22, 2018 The show was prerecorded on September 22, 2018 at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. Episode originally planned to broadcast on September 27, 2018 but has been cancelled due to Brett Kavanaugh's judicial hearing. Later episode rescheduled on October 2, 2018. 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 002.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 004.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 005.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 006.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 007.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 009.jpg|Backstage selfie cam Other 2-10-16 At The Palladium in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 10, 2016) Links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook *YouTube *Instagram *Tumblr Category:United States Category:2008 live performances Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2010 television appearances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2013 television appearances Category:2018 television appearances